Molecular sieve materials, both natural and synthetic, have catalytic properties for various types of hydrocarbon conversion. Certain molecular sieves (e.g., zeolites, AlPOs, and/or mesoporous materials) are ordered, porous crystalline materials having a definite crystalline structure. Within the crystalline molecular sieve material there are a large number of cavities which may be interconnected by a number of channels or pores. These cavities and pores are uniform in size within a specific molecular sieve material. Since the dimensions of these pores are such as to accept for adsorption molecules of certain dimensions while rejecting those of larger dimensions, these materials have come to be known as “molecular sieves” and are utilized in a variety of industrial processes.
Such molecular sieves, both natural and synthetic, include a wide variety of positive ion-containing crystalline oxides of tetravalent element. These oxides of tetravalent element can be described as a rigid three-dimensional framework of YO4 and a trivalent element oxide, such as a Group 13 element oxide (e.g., AlO4) (as defined in the Periodic Table, Chemical and Engineering News, 63(5), 27 (1985)). The tetrahedra are cross-linked by the sharing of oxygen atoms whereby the ratio of the total trivalent element (e.g., aluminum) and tetravalent atoms to oxygen atoms is 1:2. The electrovalence of the tetrahedra containing the trivalent element (e.g., aluminum) is balanced by the inclusion in the crystal of a cation, for example a proton, an alkali metal or an alkaline earth metal cation. This can be expressed as the ratio of the trivalent element (e.g., aluminum) to the number of various cations, such as H+, Ca2+/2, Sr2+/2, Na+, K+, or Li+, being equal to unity.
Molecular sieves that find application in catalysis include any of the naturally occurring or synthetic crystalline molecular sieves. Examples of these sieves include large pore zeolites, intermediate pore size zeolites, and small pore zeolites. These zeolites and their isotypes are described in “Atlas of Zeolite Framework Types”, eds. W. H. Meier, D. H. Olson and Ch. Baerlocher, Elsevier, Fifth Edition, 2001, which is herein incorporated by reference. A large pore zeolite generally has a pore size of at least about 7 Å and includes LTL, VFI, MAZ, FAU, OFF, *BEA, and MOR framework type zeolites (IUPAC Commission of Zeolite Nomenclature). Examples of large pore zeolites include mazzite, offretite, zeolite L, VPI-5, zeolite Y, zeolite X, omega, and Beta. An intermediate pore size zeolite generally has a pore size from about 5 Å to less than about 7 Å and includes, for example, MFI, MEL, EUO, MTT, MFS, AEL, AFO, HEU, FER, MWW, and TON framework type zeolites (IUPAC Commission of Zeolite Nomenclature). Examples of intermediate pore size zeolites include ZSM-5, ZSM-11, ZSM-22, “MCM-22 family material”, silicalite 1, and silicalite 2. A small pore size zeolite has a pore size from about 3 Å to less than about 5.0 Å and includes, for example, CHA, ERI, KFI, LEV, SOD, and LTA framework type zeolites (IUPAC Commission of Zeolite Nomenclature). Examples of small pore zeolites include ZK-4, ZSM-2, SAPO-34, SAPO-35, ZK-14, SAPO-42, ZK-21, ZK-22, ZK-5, ZK-20, zeolite A, chabazite, zeolite T, gmelinite, ALPO-17, and clinoptilolite.
The term “MCM-22 family material” (or “material of the MCM-22 family” or “molecular sieve of the MCM-22 family”), as used herein, includes one or more of:    (i) molecular sieves made from a common first degree crystalline building block unit cell, which unit cell has the MWW framework topology. (A unit cell is a spatial arrangement of atoms which if tiled in three-dimensional space describes the crystal structure. Such crystal structures are discussed in the “Atlas of Zeolite Framework Types”, Fifth edition, 2001, the entire content of which is incorporated as reference);    (ii) molecular sieves made from a common second degree building block, being a 2-dimensional tiling of such MWW framework topology unit cells, forming a monolayer of one unit cell thickness, preferably one c-unit cell thickness;    (iii) molecular sieves made from common second degree building blocks, being layers of one or more than one unit cell thickness, wherein the layer of more than one unit cell thickness is made from stacking, packing, or binding at least two monolayers of one unit cell thickness. The stacking of such second degree building blocks can be in a regular fashion, an irregular fashion, a random fashion, or any combination thereof; and    (iv) molecular sieves made by any regular or random 2-dimensional or 3-dimensional combination of unit cells having the MWW framework topology.
The MCM-22 family materials are characterized by having an X-ray diffraction pattern including d-spacing maxima at 12.4±0.25, 3.57±0.07 and 3.42±0.07 Angstroms (either calcined or as-synthesized). The MCM-22 family materials may also be characterized by having an X-ray diffraction pattern including d-spacing maxima at 12.4±0.25, 6.9±0.15, 3.57±0.07 and 3.42±0.07 Angstroms (either calcined or as-synthesized). The X-ray diffraction data used to characterize the molecular sieve are obtained by standard techniques using the K-alpha doublet of copper as the incident radiation and a diffractometer equipped with a scintillation counter and associated computer as the collection system. Materials belong to the MCM-22 family include MCM-22 (described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,325 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/823,722), PSH-3 (described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,409), SSZ-25 (described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,667), ERB-1 (described in European Patent No. 0293032), ITQ-1 (described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,498), ITQ-2 (described in International Patent Publication No. WO97/17290), ITQ-30 (described in International Patent Publication No. WO2005118476), MCM-36 (described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,277), MCM-49 (described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,575), UZM-8 (described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,756,030), MCM-56 (described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,697), EMM-10-P (described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/823,129), and EMM-10 (described in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/824,742 and 11/827,953). The entire contents of the patents are incorporated herein by reference.
It is to be appreciated the MCM-22 family molecular sieves described above are distinguished from conventional large pore zeolite alkylation catalysts, such as mordenite, in that the MCM-22 materials have 12-ring surface pockets which do not communicate with the 10-ring internal pore system of the molecular sieve.
The zeolitic materials designated by the IZA-SC as being of the MWW topology are multi-layered materials which have two pore systems arising from the presence of both 10 and 12 membered rings. The Atlas of Zeolite Framework Types classes five differently named materials as having this same topology: MCM-22, ERB-1, ITQ-1, PSH-3, and SSZ-25.
The MCM-22 family molecular sieves have been found to be useful in a variety of hydrocarbon conversion processes. Examples of MCM-22 family molecular sieve are MCM-22, MCM-49, MCM-56, ITQ-1, PSH-3, SSZ-25, and ERB-1. Such molecular sieves are useful for alkylation of aromatic compounds. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,936,744 discloses a process for producing a monoalkylated aromatic compound, particularly cumene, comprising the step of contacting a polyalkylated aromatic compound with an alkylatable aromatic compound under at least partial liquid phase conditions and in the presence of a transalkylation catalyst to produce the monoalkylated aromatic compound, wherein the transalkylation catalyst comprises a mixture of at least two different crystalline molecular sieves, wherein each of said molecular sieves is selected from zeolite beta, zeolite Y, mordenite and a material having an X-ray diffraction pattern including d-spacing maxima at 12.4±0.25, 6.9±0.15, 3.57±0.07 and 3.42±0.07 Angstrom (Å).
The MCM-22 family molecular sieves including MCM-22, MCM-49, and MCM-56 have various applications in hydrocarbon conversion processes. Unfortunately, industrial applications of zeolite catalysts have been hindered due to some major disadvantages associated with the current synthesis techniques that make large scale production of these catalysts complicated and therefore expensive. At present, crystalline zeolite catalysts are synthesized mainly by conventional liquid-phase hydrothermal treatment, including in-situ crystallization and seeding method, and the liquid phase transport method.
Ethylbenzene is a key raw material in the production of styrene and is produced by the reaction of ethylene and benzene in the presence of an acid catalyst. Old ethylbenzene production plants, typically built before 1980, used AlCl3 or BF3 as the acidic catalyst. Newer plants have in general been switching to zeolite-based acidic catalysts.
Traditionally, ethylbenzene has been produced in vapor-phase reactor systems, in which the ethylation reaction of benzene with ethylene is carried out at a temperature of about 380-420° C. and a pressure of 9-15 kg/cm2-g in multiple fixed beds of zeolite catalyst. Ethylene exothermally reacts with benzene to form ethylbenzene, although undesirable chain and side reactions also occur. About 15% of the ethylbenzene formed further reacts with ethylene to form di-ethylbenzene isomers (DEB), tri-ethylbenzene isomers (TEB) and heavier aromatic products. All these chain reaction products are commonly referred as polyethylated benzenes (PEBs). In addition to the ethylation reactions, the formation of xylene isomers as trace products occurs by side reactions. This xylene formation in vapor phase processes may yield an ethylbenzene product with about 0.05-0.20 wt. % of xylenes. The xylenes show up as an impurity in the subsequent styrene product, and are generally considered undesirable.
In order to minimize the formation of PEBs, a stoichiometric excess of benzene, about 400-2000% per pass, is applied, depending on process optimization. The effluent from the ethylation reactor contains about 70-85 wt. % of unreacted benzene, about 12-20 wt. % of ethylbenzene product and about 3-4 wt. % of PEBs. To avoid a yield loss, the PEBs are converted back to ethylbenzene by transalkylation with additional benzene, normally in a separate transalkylation reactor.
By way of example, vapor phase ethylation of benzene over the crystalline aluminosilicate zeolite ZSM-5 is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,504 (Keown et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,506 (Burress), and U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,483 (Burress).
In recent years the trend in industry has been to shift away from vapor phase reactors to liquid phase reactors. Liquid phase reactors operate at a temperature of about 180-270° C., which is under the critical temperature of benzene (about 290° C.). One advantage of the liquid phase reactor is the very low formation of xylenes and other undesirable byproducts. The rate of the ethylation reaction is normally lower compared with the vapor phase, but the lower design temperature of the liquid phase reaction usually economically compensates for the negatives associated with the higher catalyst volume. Thus, due to the kinetics of the lower ethylation temperatures, resulting from the liquid phase catalyst, the rate of the chain reactions forming PEBs is considerably lower; namely, about 5-8% of the ethylbenzene is converted to PEBs in liquid phase reactions versus the 15-20% converted in vapor phase reactions. Hence the stoichiometric excess of benzene in liquid phase systems is typically 150-400%, compared with 400-2000% in vapor phase.
Liquid phase ethylation of benzene using zeolite beta as the catalyst is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,458 and European Patent Publication Nos. 0432814 and 0629549. More recently it has been disclosed that MCM-22 and its structural analogues have utility in these alkylation/transalkylation reactions, see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,606 (MCM-22), U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,565 (MCM-36), U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,310 (MCM-49), U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,554 (MCM-56), U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,894 (SSZ-25); U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,498 (ITQ-1); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,751 (ITQ-2).
Although liquid phase ethylbenzene plants offer significant advantages over vapor phase processes, because they necessarily operate at lower temperatures, liquid phase processes tend to be more sensitive to catalyst poisons than their vapor phase counterparts, making them of limited utility with lower grade ethylene and benzene streams without significant feed pretreatment. However, the purification of alkylation feed streams is a costly business and hence there is considerable interest in developing processes that may operate with lower grade feed streams.
After catalyst is brought on stream for a period of time, the catalyst normally will be deactivated due to coking, or depositing of hydrocarbons, especially nitrogen containing components. After deactivation, the catalyst normally needs to be regenerated to remove coke and poisons such as nitrogen and sulfur. Typically the regeneration is performed “in-situ” or “ex-situ” by burning the spent catalyst in air. Some catalyst is sensitive to the amount of moisture in the air. Also water is formed during the combustion process of removing the carbon from the catalyst.
We have found that an inert gas rejuvenation instead of an air regeneration is adequate for removing the carbon, nitrogen, and sulfur compounds of the spent catalyst, especially for spent catalyst in an alkylation process.